rising lovely
by hatsuhara101
Summary: someone does something that helps the rest, but will that person live int he end.....
1. Chapter 1

Yuki looked through another book, compared to book next to it, and knew what he had to do. He walked out of the room and in to the next room.

Haru woke up to the most dread filled feeling in his body. He put on a loose black shirt with black baggy pants hanging on his hips. As he ate his breakfast, he heard some noise outside. When he reached the commotion, he tried to find someone he could ask that wouldn't mock him.

"Hatori what's going on?" he asked as he looked down and saw Akito on the ground dead.

"…I'm sorry," he said looking to the room where more people gathered.

Haru cautiously walked over to the room, the people made a path way for him, when he reached inside, he dreaded ever going near it. Yuki was covered in his blood, most likely mixed with Akito's. He knelt down, tried to touch him, but just couldn't. The tears that he felt this morning came down hard and fast. He ran outside and vomited, Hatori went to his side, "The curse is broken. Rin told me. She said that only the person, who can break the curse, has to find out on his or her own, but they can be pushed into finding it."

He looked at him with a blank expression, "They don't know, do they?" Hatori shook his head no. Haru got up shaking a little, but got it under control.

"I'm going to tell Kyo, I know he is at school by now," he said walking away.

"Why didn't you go, to school I mean?" Hatori asked

"I didn't feel well. So I didn't go," With his last words he walked off to the direction he knew well.

school

The school bell rang as the school started. Haru walked in the front door and into the office, and asked for Kyo.

"If you take this note with you can get him out of class," she said knowing he knew where his class was. He walked to halls that were familiarity. When he reached the door he took a deep breathe, and walked in. The teacher took the note and told Kyo to follow him out into the hall.

"Haru what do you want?" He asked annoyed, and worried.

Haru took another deep breathe held it and released it, "Akito died," Kyo looked at him like he was crazy, "There is more to this isn't there?"

"In the process, Yuki died also, but because of this the curse is broken, which means it won't ever continue," He said looking at Kyo tearful expression

"No…no, he can't be dead!" Haru hugged him as Kyo cried into his chest saying no over and over again. Kyo and Haru sat on the floor, as the period came to an end Kyo fell asleep from all the stress instead of turning into his cat form. Tohru walked out of the room see this, and knew something was wrong

"Hatsuharu, what happened?" She asked worried looking at Kyo asleep.

"We'll have to talk at home, we can't talk here," he said picking Kyo up and putting him on his back

"Hey, what happen to Yuki, he wasn't at school, and we know that you are cousins so you have to know something!" said one of the Yuki fan club members.

"It's none of your business," said Haru walking out of the door with Tohru.

When they reached Shigures house, they found Hatori there sitting there shigure himself, with his head down.

"You tell her, I'm going to take Kyo to his room, and make sure he is okay when he wakes up," he said walking up the steps. When the two reached the top, Haru looked through every door, until Kyo told him the last door on the left. Haru said his thanks, and followed the directions.

He laid Kyo down on his bed; Haru was about to leave, "Well you stay with me till I fall asleep?" he pleaded.

Kyo looked at his beads on his wrist, "If he really broke the curse, then I shouldn't trans from, right?"

Haru didn't know what to say, but when Kyo took off his beads Kyo closed his eyes as nothing happened. Kyo got out of bed and ran down stairs, with Haru following quickly.

He looked in the room where everyone was he sat down, with them. Tohru had her head down with tears flowing down her face. Kyo put his beads on the table, "He really did break it, but I wish it was some other way," Shigure and shocked. Tohru looked at Kyo and hugged him as the two cried.

"I'm going to go into town and walk around and then go back to the estate, so I'll see you later," Haru took his leave.

in town

He looked at the stores all close and people disappearing from the streets, as the sunset. When he went into a 24 hour store to by something to drink, he found the last person he'd see.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru walked into a 24 hour store, and found the last person he would ever see. Kureno looked over to the door hearing it opened and stood in his place.

Haru walked over to him grabbing a drink, "I'm guessing you have heard what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing he did what was best for all of us. How have you been? I know that Yuki was important to you?" He asked carefully. They walked over to the check out counter.

"I'm doing fine I guess. I feel kind of guilty this morning because I was happy, but I knew that he did this for us and everyone else who got involved, but I'm still upset a little, because he won't be here anymore and I just don't know what to do anymore," he said paying the girl.

"Are you two together?" she asked.

"Uh, no we just know each other," said Kureno.

"Oh, I just thought that because you two make a really cute couple. So just forget, I have probably offended you, sorry," she rambled blushing from embarrassment.

The two guys walked out with their drinks in hand, and started their journey home. When they walked by an apartment complex Haru got an idea, "Since the curse is gone, how would you like to move in together? I know we don't know each other very well but I think we can make it work since we get along this well so far,"

Kureno looked at him and really considered the option and actually took it, because now he had no reason staying at the estate. The two walked to the front office looking at the time when they are open next, "Tomorrow at 12 to 8, well that works for me, because I can come right after school, and we can meet here," suggested Haru.

Kureno nodded in agreement, and walked off with Haru beside him.

next day at school

Haru was the only Sohma at school, but he knew that he would be strong enough to make it through the day. Earlier that morning he told the front office what happened at home and that they shouldn't expect the three other teens here or for a couple of days. She nodded in understanding, and sent messages to their class rooms.

So know he was listening to the people give the daily report on the intercom, and he waited until he heard Yuki Sohma. When they started the report on him and that the details would not be reveled to the student body for personal matters everyone turned to Haru. As the intercom shut off, everyone started the chatter and what Haru knew.

He stood up and went to the front, "There is nothing to tell so if you bother anyone in our family here at school, then you must deal with a pain you don't want. So you keep your curious mind to your self and just know that he is dead and there is nothing to else to know!" Haru yelled and ran out of the room and to the roof.

When he got there he didn't expect to see Kyo standing there just looking at the city in front of him, "Kyo what are you doing here?"

Kyo turned his attention to Haru, "I just needed to get out of the house, because it was just to much for me, because Yuki scent is all over the place," He looked back at the city. Haru walked over to him, "Everything will be okay, you just have to wait because not everything happens at once," Haru explained to him.

"Haru how can you just go on like nothing happened, how can you pretend that nothing happened?" asked Kyo looking at him.

"I don't, I think of him every morning I wake up, because I knew something was wrong the very moment I woke up, but I never wanted to believe what I felt," He said looking out at the city also, "Just know that this is the beginning of something will change you because you have lost something that most people would give up on, and you over came you hate for each other. I hope that you feel better in the end and find someone that will love you for who you are," He started walking away.

"Haru, what are you going to do now, that he is gone? I know you loved him?" Kyo asked walking up to him.

"I'm going to put one foot in front of the other and watch the world go by with everything with it. When you understand you will feel a lot better," he said opening the door to the stairs and walking down them with Kyo following him.

"Well I'll see you later, I'm going to go to class and try to get everything in order for Tohru when she returns," he said walking into his on class, as Haru walked on.

"Oh welcome Kyo, we didn't expect you today, how are you?" asked the female teacher. "I will be fine. I will need two of everything so I can take it to Tohru," he explained.

The teacher did just that, and made sure he got two of everything. When the class period he found Haru by Yuki's locker. "You going to clean it out or should I do it?" Haru looked him, "I'll do it, and then just bring the stuff over to shigures house later tonight," Kyo nodded and gave his thanks and walked off with a little heavier back pack than usual.

Haru opened the locker, with a combination that he got from the front office. All that was in the locker was a couple of books, school shoes, some notes from Kyo, and some chocolates from Valentines Day. He put everything but the books in his back pack and closed the locker. He put the books in the office where the lady sadly took them, "some one will bring the other books later," She nodded.

He looked at his watch and realized he was late for meeting Kureno.


	3. Chapter 3

Kureno stood outside the main office as he saw Haru run his way toward him, "Sorry I'm late! I was doing some stuff for school," explained Haru panting a little.

"It's okay, you're here, right?" Kureno smiled a him, and opened the door for Haru, the two walked in and went to the front desk, "We would like to get an apartment."

"Well, you need to signs these papers, and would you like an upper level or a bottom level apartment?" the lady asked.

Haru looked at Kureno who was working hard on the papers, "an upper level, please," Haru said. Kureno poked him to get his attention, and handed the papers to him to get his half done.

When he finished he handed her the paper and clip board, and each got a key. They walked to the apartment that was just a few minute walk and looked at everything around it; they found out that there was food store just around the corner. As the reached the apartment it has some stuff in it, that didn't belong there like pictures. They noticed someone in the pictures, "Isn't that Miss Honda?" asked Kureno not sure of him self.

Haru looked at the picture and nodded his head, "Yeah it must be one of her when she was little, but here is one that is more recent…. I guess they never cleaned out the apartment," said Haru looking at everything.

"We should have a house warming party. Hatori, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and maybe some of Tohrus friends if she wants, because this once was her home," suggested Kureno looking around the place.

Haru walked down on of the short halls, and opened a door that looked to belong to a teenage girl. When he opened the closet he expected some colorful clothes, but he got dark tones ones like, dark blue, black, and brown. He walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the picture that held some people from school, but had Tohru never talked to them before, well, at least not around them.

"Haru, I'm going to go to the estate and tell Hatori and Momiji. Could you go to shigures house and tell Tohru and Kyo for me?" asked Kureno in the door way, "Yeah, I'll fix some stuff up and then I will leave, and I will pay attention to where I'm going so don't worry," he said noticing the worried look in Kureno's eyes. He nodded and walked out the door

Haru grabbed one of the many boxes he saw laying around and put the clothes and picture in there. It only filled one box, so he put some other items like make up and books in another. He decided to put the boxes in the clothes so people wouldn't think that they belonged to him.

He walked out the door keeping an eye on the road so wouldn't get lost, and actual Shigures house was just around the corner. As he walked into the house he found everyone in the living just sitting around.

"Hey, do you think you guys want to come over to my new apartment for a house warming party?" asked Haru making everyone look at him

No-one spoke, not knowing if they should, "depends who all is going?" asked Kyo. "From what I know Hatori, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, and some of her friend you guys want to go," answered Haru looking around the room.

"Yeah, I'll go, I could use a break from this house, what about you three?" he asked Kyo looking at them. Tohru looked up with a blank expression that turned angry.

"Yeah, we'll go, right Tohru?" said Uo stepping in before anything went wrong, "What ever, it doesn't matter right?" she said getting up and walking past Haru giving him the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kyo confused as ever from the big change in her attitude in the past few days, "I'm guessing you know something of this?" asked Haru to Hana and Uo. They looked at each other and nodded.

Haru walked out of the room and to hers, which wasn't that hard to find anymore, but before he went in he knocked on the door. He heard feet moving around the room and a click before the door opened, "what?!" she asked glaring at him.

"When you come over you can get the rest of your stuff, because the apartment place never cleaned it out. It's in two boxes in your old closet," he said just looking at her not being effected by her glare.

"Fine!" she slammed the door shut and locked it again. He walked down the stares once again. He noticed the shock in Kyo's eyes, meaning someone told him of her past, "Well I'm going to go back to the apartment; Tohru knows how to get there. We'll serve snacks so you don't have to eat anything," he said taking his leave.

He walked to the store and bought some snacks for everyone, it ranged from string cheese, chips, pop corn, and different kind of candies. He unlocked the door to the apartment and put everything into a bowl, as he put the soda on top of the counter he heard the door open.

"Hey, you guys made it! Welcome to our new home!" welcomed Haru to Hatori and Momiji.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kureno got back with his guest it wasn't long after that the other group showed up, "No way, they moved in here!" shocked Uo opening the door to the apartment. Tohru, Kyo, Uo, and Hana all walked in together; Tohru having a sour look on her face gave surprises to Hatori and Momiji.

Tohru walked down the hall she knew well, and opened her old room door. She walked to the closet and opened it up and pulled out the boxes. She looked inside and made sure nothing was missing, "umm Tohru whose clothes do they belong to?" asked Kyo watching her.

She looked at him, "They belong to me. These are my old clothes, I haven't seen them since I lived here," she said looking back and into one of the photographs. She then closed the box and pushed it back inside the closet and shut the door, "I'll come back later tonight and take them home, okay Haru?" she said turning her attention to him. He nodded and went back to the living room, and everyone started to talk about something.

"We should play a game!" suggested Momiji jumping around, "yeah, um how about rich man, poor man," said Uo. Everyone agreed and they all set around the table as they played. When Haru heard a knock come from the door, he said he would get it

"Yes?" he said opening the door, he recognized her from the picture, "I saw her. Where is wolf?" the girl commanded. He stepped a side and let her in knowing he would have no choice. She rushed past him and into the living room

The girl went wide-eyed when she saw Tohru, "Wolf!" Tohru looked up and kept her blank expression on her face, "What do you want panther?" said Tohru.

The girl called panther was shocked at Tohru, "when did you come back, thought you became preppy. You said stuff would change, but here you are at you same old game. I'm happy your back wolf," said panther. Tohru got up and hugged the girl.

"Tohru what is going on? How do you know this girl?" asked Momiji looking at Tohru innocently.

"Well it all happened before I met you guys, I wasn't really preppy all the time, I was more gothic so to speak," she started


	5. Chapter 5

flash back

When Tohru was the age of 13 she became very uninnocent, she was raped, by some on the street that was drunk. At that she became someone different than most people of. She went gothic to everyone, but it was to keep the rapist away from her, and it did it very well, because she was so different they would just avoid her, and do nothing to her.

But after a few years she had stayed the way she was, goth, most people disliked it and disown their own children for being that way, but Kokyo understand, because she went through the same thing her in childhood, but she joined a gang instead of going goth.

"Tohru dear I'm leaving!" yelled her mom from the door. All she got was a grunt, so she didn't think much of it as she walked out the door.

When Tohru woke up that same morning she readied her self for school and went in that direction. She made it through first and second period with no problem from the other students like she usually did.

In the middle of her third period class she was asked to come out into the hall. This was usual because the teachers would always complain about her attitude and makeup and ask her to change it. But instead she heard the news of her mother.

She rushed back into the class room and got her things, as the tears flowed down her face which smeared her makeup. She gathered up her things and ran to the hospital to be with her dying mother. When she sat in the chair she decided to change her self, and she did, and it helped her through everything else in her so far.

end of flash back

Everyone had their eyes on her, and most was shocked at how different she really was, "I was very different from back then and now," she said with her last words of her story. "So are you going to come back or just stay this preppy girl and do everything for everyone?" asked panther.

Tohru looked at her and thought about how to answer that, "I think I'll be coming back. It was a lot less painful than everything now, and I haven't seen you guys in a long time so it would be best if I go back," she answered smirking

"Wolf! I know you, I remember now!" said Haru making himself noticed by everyone, "Well it's good you remember, because we wouldn't know what to do with out you ox," said Tohru smiling at him, but not her innocent smile.

"Wait I'm confused, I thought you were never in a gang," said Kyo. "Your right I wasn't in a gang we were just group of friends that was there for each other when one needed help. Gangs for groups of people who fight because the want to, but were not like that we don't fight," explained Tohru.

Kyo, Momiji, and Hatori looked at them weird, and Uo just looked at Tohru, because she was going back to her same old ways which worried her and Hana. "Tohru are you sure you want to go back. I mean you still have so much here, look at everything that you will lose just going back!" she Uo stepping up and knowing she will lose.

Tohru glared at her, "I don't need you to baby me because I'm going back, and if you don't like it then you shouldn't be here now anyways," she exclaimed. Uo had the eyes that would plead till the, "No I'll stay with you, Hana?" Uo looked at her. Hana nodded knowing that if she didn't go back she would lose everything she had every ganged.

Hatori looked at Haru, "This is the same person?" he asked. "Yup the one and only wolf, the person I idled until she vanished," Haru said smirking.

"Is that why no-one recognized you? Because you looked different from before?" asked Kyo. "Yes, I looked so different that they even had a hard time knowing who I was," she said pointing to Uo and Hana.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kyo. She slammed her hands on the table and as she did that this white light flash which blinded everyone for a moment. When they gained their site back she was gone.

"Where she did she go?!" yelled Kyo. Everyone was shocked even Hana, to the point that, "We don't know!" she said and everyone was so worried that they started searching right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Four years had past and still no word from Tohru, or even a hint if she was still alive. People has grown and matured if not already, Momiji and Kyo was one of those people. Kyo had finally understood what Haru meant that day along time ago. The people on that fateful day keep in good touch. Although all of them had changed and some don't get along that well they are still good friends.

Haru sat in the living as he waited for his friends to come over for her anniversary of her disappearance from Japan. He put the pictures back, but he kept the clothes in the boxes. He had grown to be taller than his husband, Kureno, and his hair had grown out a lot that if he leaned he head down you couldn't see his face

"They will be here soon, how are you feeling?" asked Kureno knowing that this day would be the worse day of the year. It wasn't something that they like to think about, but it had become something that they would do, and nothing could stop them.

"I don't know, but it something we couldn't have stopped, right?" asked looking in to Kureno's eyes. Kureno nodded hearing the door open. He looked up and saw Uo, Hana, and Kira or also known as panther enter the apartment. They each said their hello's to each other and went about their business to get something to eat and drink.

Momiji place

Kyo and Momiji had gotten married the previous year and a couple months. So they waited for Hatori to walk with them. Momiji had grown taller than Kyo by a few inches and kept his hair the same. Kyo stood less than 6 foot and 5 inches; he kept his hair the same also, but a more masculine build on his body.

"Ready?" asked Momiji to Hatori as they stood eye level with each other. Hatori nodded and they start their walk to the apartment they knew very well. As they walked into the apartment, they made the notice, and the others greeted them.

They talked to the nights end some smiled and some laughed, but in the end all cried from their attachment to Tohru. As they promised each other in the beginning that would never give up until they were sure, they kept looking

As they said their goodbyes to Haru and Kureno each made their way to their home. Momiji and Kyo went they're suppurating way from Hatori.

"Momiji, do you think that we will ever find her. I mean if we haven't found her yet then what are we looking for?" Kyo asked looking to the sky, "I don't know we did search the internet for anything and everything. It's almost like she vanished from the earth, but we shouldn't give up just yet. There is still time in my book," he said looking at the stars also.

Kyo and Momiji got up the next morning getting ready collage down the road. The two went to their classes a little late

"Good morning class. We have a group of students from America here to help with their history. Please introduced your selves and then I will pair you off with two students," Kyo and Momiji didn't pay attention to their names because this happened a lot in this class bring someone in from a different country.

"Okay since you now know who your partner is you have to bring them in to your home and treat them at part of the family. Class dismissed," ordered the teacher.

"That hasn't happened before!" exclaimed Kyo. They were both shocked, "How long is our partner staying?" questioned Kyo to the teacher. "Well if you read the board 6 months. It has been up there for a month, so tough luck, so you better treat her right," ordered the teacher.

Kyo, Momiji, and the girl walked out of the room, "I bet she can't even speak Japanese," said Kyo to Momiji, "I can, I once lived here. If you don't mind my asking what your names are?" the girl asked.

"I'm Momiji Sohma and this is Kyo Sohma, we are married," he smiled at her and she smiled back, "That's okay I don't mind I have a gay friend he's very nice," she said being blunt about it.

"Kyo do you mind if we get something to eat I'm kind of hungry and we didn't get eat this morning," asked Momiji. "Sure lets go home I can make something there if you'd like, unless she wants to go out to eat?" asked Kyo looking at her.

"Ahh, uhm no a home cooked meal would be nice Kyo-kun," she blushed from embarrassment. "Don't call me that. Kyo is just fine nothing else," he ordered.

"Okay, Kyo. It's just that you looked like one of my old friends, I'm sorry," she said looking up at the clouds.

They started down a dirt road and entered a house, "What would you like?" he asked both of them, "Miso soup would be fine, how about you?" suggested Momiji. She nodded in aw at the size of the house.

"Here let me take you and get set up in the guest room," said Momiji taking her things out of her hands, "I lived in a house similar to this. Yeah, but someone I considered like my brother died. Yeah he and Kyo-kun had fallen in love," she said sadly as they entered a room.

He was shocked, but let it pass, "You said you lived in a big house once. Well who else lived there?" he asked setting her stuff down on the bed. "When my mother died, I lived in a tent. Soon after I ran into a house that lived a woods area like this and I met the man who live here along with his cousin. Shigure was his name, he was very nice a little perverted, but he gave me room as long as I made meals and kept the house clean. His younger cousin Yuki and I went to the same school. I thought of him like my older brother along with his lover Kyo-kun. I loved them all. They showed me love and gave me happiness. A few months later I taken by this type of portal and I watched each one die that I knew, I felt broken like nothing could make me happy. I just wished I could have said goodbye to them," she cried.

He went wide-eyed knowing who she was, "What if you friends weren't dead, what if it was just an illusion?" Momiji asked looking into her eyes.

"I would be the happiest person of all times," she said wiping her face of her tears. He took her hand and pulled her down stairs to the dinning room.

He grabbed a picture that held a bunch of people, "That's them. The Sohma's," she said sadly. Momiji took her hand again after setting the picture done, he led her to the kitchen door and they watched Kyo work.

She realized it to and hugged Momiji he let her go and she walked over to Kyo, "Need any help Kyo-kun?" she asked looking at him.

"I told you not to call me that, there is only one person who can and it's not you. And no I don't need any help," he said not looking at her.

"Then what is my name, Kyo-kun. It was said during class," she said teasingly. "What do I care? I told you not to call me that!" he said getting irate at her.

"But Kyo-kun I've always called you that, I thought you liked it. Yuki told me you did," He froze in place hearing Yuki's name, "Don't you ever say that name in this house ever again. I don't care who you think you are but that name isn't allowed!" he said through clenched teeth.

She stood her ground, "What would you do if say Yuki? Hit me? You couldn't hit me even if you wanted to. You wouldn't even yell at me before, and look at what you're doing now Kyo-kun," she said looking straight at him as he turned his head with wide-eyes, "you couldn't be who I think you are,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Who do you think I am? Am I someone you know, or someone who I look like, I lived here once, a long time ago. You said you loved me, but I didn't believe you because we were kids, and I'm glad I didn't, because you would have never ended up like this," She said with a stern face.

Kyo went wide- eyed, "You can't be her; I mean she left over eight years ago! You really are her, the same person who had the story of Tohru. Saisuki, it really is you! What happened, how did you get here?"

"It's just me being me. I have that thing where I will appear and disappear before your eyes," Saisuki smirked, "who is this Tohru you said? There is a Tohru that will come in tomorrow; she said she lived here once in Japan. She's very gothic liked so to say, and she is my partner, but she couldn't get an earlier flight because of the stupid airports!"

Kyo's face slow got depressed, but he tried not to so it and went back to making the food.

After they ate, Kyo went to the store to get more food, now that there will be four people living in the house from what Saisuki said. But before he went to the store he went to a grave yard, as dark clouds hung over head. 'I made a promise to you that I would find her and bring her back, but she might actually come to me. I wish I knew, but I don't. Having giving the opportunity to ask about her I didn't take because I just didn't want to get my hopes up, and I don't want Momiji to worry, I'm sorry. If it is her I will be back tomorrow and tell you Mrs. Honda.' He thought to him self.

As he returned to the house it started raining lightly. It did that all day the next day, but it didn't stop Kyo to go to the grave.

He knelt down in front of the grave, and brushed off the leaves. 'I'm back and she has shown up yet, I feel so anxious just waiting here. It's starting to rain pretty hard, but it has never stopped me in the past. My old friend Saisuki came back, but she said that she will go back to America, because it is very nice there and that she enjoys it very much. I won't stop her I get six months with her, so I shouldn't complain to much.' He said to himself to Kyoko.

As he started to get up someone walked by, "What are you doing here?" asked a female voice. He rushed to turn his body around, not expecting someone to talk to him.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you know her, unless you do then I won't complain," He tensely.

Her long black hair stuck to her face as much as her clothes stuck to her from walking in the pouring rain, "I should know. She was someone very close to me, but I will not tell how I know her, because you have no right to know. All I wanted to do was put these here and get to the Sohma house for my stupid thing for history, so get out of my way you asswhole!" She yelled raising her voice quite a bit.

He went wide-eyed and stepped aside as she ordered, "I'm Kyo Sohma, you're probably staying with me," He said shocked.

She set the flowers down and got back up, "Yeah. Lead the way," She said walking beside him.

When they entered the dirt road the trees made it look darker than normal, but on the way she looked to her right and went in that direction. Kyo noticed, "Hey the house is this way, don't go over there!" He yelled through the rain.

In front of her was a little of organized dirt in rows. Ready for planting, "What are you doing, you can't be over here," Said Kyo.

She looked carefully at it, and followed Kyo back to the house.

"Tohru you made it! Let's get you dried from the rain," Saisuki said dragging Tohru up stairs.

"Kyo you should do the same, how did you get so wet?" Momiji asked following Kyo up the stairs. "I went to Kyoko's grave to think, but I'm a little confused about the Tohru person. She knew Kyoko and put flowers on her grave, like she was someone important to her," Kyo said more to himself than to Momiji.

"Well she was famous maybe she knew her, I mean lots of people knew her. She did do a lot of things to help out people that made her even more famous than her bad things, so to speak," explained Momiji.

Kyo kept silent not know what to think at the moment. After that the two adults got changed and into dry clothes and went down stairs for the awaiting other two who made food.

"I know my cooking isn't the best, but I had some help from Saisuki so it turned out better then I thought," said Momiji.

Everyone was silent during the meal. Tohru looked around the house having the feeling of familiarity in the air about it, and noticed a picture of a family. She grabbed the picture form where she was sitting and looked at it. On one end was Kyo and in front of him was Momiji, as she pointed those out really quickly, but the boy standing next to Kyo was someone close that she knew, as she looked at the rest she knew them, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"If you don't mind my asking, but I haven't seen Yuki. I thought he would be here with you Kyo," said Saisuki.

Tohru's went wide-eyed, but no-one noticed, "Yuki's dead, he died four years ago. Giving his own life," Said Tohru looking down.

Momiji and Kyo were shocked, "How do you know? No-one besides the family knows how he died!"

She looked up, "Never mind, it doesn't matter," eating her food again. As Saisuki looked at her with a strange look, she realized what she said, "Yuki's dead?!"

Momiji nodded and took Kyo's hand.

After a few weeks everyone got comfortable with the new place and new people. They would come and go as the pleased, but they made it to all their classes. Which made Kyo worry about Tohru and he didn't know why.

"Are you sure she is going to make it I mean we have class in an hour," He asked worried once again.

"I'm sure, why don't you go and visit Kyoko or Yuki, it might do you some good. And don't forget you book bag," said Momiji trying to calm him down a little.

Kyo nodded and did what he was told because Momiji was right and needed to calm down. As he walked to the graveyard he got a feeling of peace. He always got it when he walked there or near it.


	8. Chapter 8

As he entered the graveyard grounds he saw a figure sitting near Kyoko's tombstone. He didn't recognize the person at first, but walked on over, "Oh, Hi Hana. It's nice to see you. I didn't recognize you at first," said Kyo.

"Someone else has been here recently. Someone I don't know, do you know who it is?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's probably the girl that is staying at my house; she came here when she first got in from America. Oddly enough her name is Tohru, now that I realize it I never did get her last name," he rambled, "Well I'm going to go and visit Yuki, bye."

She waved him goodbye and he waved back and walked over to a different graveyard. As he entered he saw Tohru standing in front of Yuki's tombstone, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

She looked at him, "nothing that has a concern of you," He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know who you remind me of?" she shock her head no, "she was similar to you, she was gothic, angry, and her name was Tohru, you would probably never have met her, but she knew Yuki and that is what surprised me most of all, that you knew him," he explained.

She looked at him blankly, "Everyone is different, and things will never be able configured correctly until the very end," she started to walk away; she looked at him as she turned away. Never had Kyo seen so cold empty eyes in his life

"I'm sorry!" he said, she stopped in mid-step, "Why? You weren't a part of it? No one was but me, so just leave it alone, and don't bother me,"

He looked down in shame, and she walked away her colored hair following behind her. Kyo looked back up just in time to see her disappear around the corner.

As he talked to Yuki for a little bit and said goodbye and that he would be back later. Kyo walked along the road as it got darker and thunder sounded. Kyo entered the house as it started to poor down rain, "Man even after I still get tired," he walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Kyo laid there, "Kyo, Kyo wake up. It's me Yuki, you need to get up," Kyo's eyes fluttered open

"What... Yuki… Is it really you Yuki?" Kyo looked with pleading eyes. Yuki nodded, "I'm only in your dreams though, so I'm not actually real. So what's going on?"

Kyo explained everything to him about school and why they are there, where they come from, and who they are, "Well, what do you think, she might really be her," said Kyo.

"And then it couldn't be her, and just be a coincidence. You should just wait a little bit and then you might find out, although your patient is not that good," Yuki said jokingly.

Kyo glared at him, "Well fine, be that way, see if I care."

Yuki looked at him, "I was just kidding, but there will be a very big surprise for you tomorrow, and believe me you will be surprised, no doubt about it. But others will be surprised too, but you'll like it more," said Yuki disappearing.

Kyo sat up as the alarm next to him went off. He pressed the snooze button and went to take a shower. As he went over the conversation again in his mind, the only thing that bothered him the most was the last thing that Yuki said; there will be a very big surprise for you tomorrow, "Man, Yuki why do you have to be so confusing?" said Kyo.

Kyo got out of the shower, got dressed, and made breakfast, which made all the other occupants of the house hold awaken. As they all sat down, they begin to eat. Momiji notices, "Kyo you barely touched your food, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm just fine, just thinking is all," answered Kyo. After another few minutes of silenced eating the door bell rings, "I'll get you guys stay here," said Kyo getting up.

When he opened the door…


End file.
